Son Gokū
główny bohater Smoczej Historii, wychowany na Ziemi Saiyanin, przywódca Wojowników Z. Opis Historia i koncept Akira Toriyama stworzył postać Gokū tak, aby parodiowała ona Sūn Wùkōnga, małpiego króla, bohatera chińskiej legendy Wędrówka na Zachód (w japońskim tłumaczeniu legendy „Sūn Wùkōng” nosi imię „Son Gokū”). Trzymając się ustalonego pomysłu, Toriyama rysował historię wolno nawiązującą do chińskich wierzeń. Son Gokū poszukuje siedmiu smoczych kul podobnie jak jego chiński pierwowzór miał za zadanie odnaleźć siedem perłowych kul. W Wędrówce na Zachód sfer strzeże Lóng Wáng Áo rùn, Król Smoków Zachodniego Morza, w Dragon Ballu po zebraniu wszystkich ukazuje się spełniający życzenia Shen Lóng, Bóg Smoków. W czasie wędrówki, Wùkōng używa „magicznego kija” i „latającej chmurki”, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, posiadanych przez dragonballowego Gokū. Jednak po wykreowaniu podstaw bohatera Toriyama porzuca bezpośrednie nawiązanie do legendy i rozwija postać Gokū, tworząc z niej całkowicie odmienną, nietuzinkową i autonomiczną kreację. Wprowadza coraz to nowe elementy biografii Sona, zrzucając tym samym miano parodii na dalszy plan, co owocuje Saiyaninem Son Gokū, bohaterem Siódmego Wszechświata. Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora Wygląd Goku ma kolczaste, czarne włosy, których wygląd nie zmienia się przez całą serię (nie licząc transformacji w Super Saiyanina). Zazwyczaj jest ubrany w pomarańczowe/czerwone/złote gi (ubranie do sztuk walk), pod którym jest ciemnoniebieska koszula. Na owym gi znajduje się japoński znak Kame-Sennina, Kaio-Samy lub Północnego Kaio-Samy. Ten sam znak jest również na plecach ubrania. Po zakończeniu sagi Freezy, na ubraniu Goku nie było już żadnych symboli a pomarańczowy kolor gi stał się ciemniejszy. Goku nosi także ciemnoniebieskie opaski na rękach oraz takiego samego koloru buty z żółtymi fragmentami, buty te są przewiązane czerwonymi sznurówkami. Początkowo nosił też niebieski pas, jednakże po sadze z Freezą został on zmieniony po prostu na niebieską, grubą opaskę. Podczas Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Goku miał na sobie nową wersję swojego pomarańczowego gi, na którym jest nowy znak kanji oraz nie ma pod nim niebieskiej koszuli. Pod koniec Dragon Ball Z, Goku pokazał się w w nowym gi koloru niebieskiego. Miał biały pas, pomarańczowe opaski na ręce, ciemnozielone spodnie i czarnego koloru buty typowe dla kung fu. Jako dziecko, miał ogon (ze względu na swoje pochodzenie) oraz nosił przy sobie magiczny kij. Pod gi, nie nosił żadnych podkoszulek i miał na sobie zwykłe buty. Podczas serii, Goku miał na sobie również wiele innych ubrań. Zdarzyło mu się mieć na sobie zbroję kosmicznych wojowników, w której trenował będąc w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Gdy wrócił na ziemię po walce z Freezą, miał na sobie ubranie typowe dla mieszkańców planety Yardrat, na której przez pewien czas zamieszkiwał. Nosił też często zwykłe ubrania, tzn. bluzy itp. Przed Dragon Ballem thumb|left|180px|Gine i Bardock nieopodal inkubatora z KakarottoNa Vegecie biegli zajmujący się ocenianiem przydatności bojowej saiyańskich niemowląt uznali Gokū, nazywanego wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie., wojownikiem niższej kategorii. Wedle zwyczaju miał on zostać wysłany statkiem w kosmos z zaprogramowanym rozkazem podbicia planety, na której wylądujeNaukowcy planety Vegeta byli zdolni narzucać swoją wolę dzieciom wysyłanym na misje. Takie programowanie pozwalało wszczepić noworodkom polecenie, polegające na przykład na podbiciu planety i eksterminacji jej mieszkańców.. thumb|left|190px|Son Gohan znajduje kapsułę z KakarottoObawiający się o przyszłość chłopca Bardock i Gine, biologiczni saiyańscy rodzice, bez pozwolenia swoich przełożonych, wysłali Kakarotto na ZiemięGalaktyczny Patrol Jako, Dragon Ball Minus.. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go sędziwy ziemski pustelnik Son Gohan. Mężczyzna adoptował chłopca i nadał mu imię Gokū. Saiyanin był niezwykle żywiołowy i przy tym złośliwy. Jego saiyańska niszczycielska natura przysporzyła starcowi wielu zmartwień. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki po Górach Paozu, mały Son spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył, jednak ów wypadek zmienił go nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji, jaką mu przydzielono. Dziadek Gohan opiekował się się Sonem, wychowując go przy tym wedle swojej niezwykle surowej „szkoły”. Starzec nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, między innymi zdradził mu tajniki kung-fu oraz Jan-kena, jego własnej techniki. Z czasem Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora Ōzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni. Pewnej nocy, gdy Księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu za potrzebą mikcji. Chłopiec spojrzał na rozpromienione przez naturalnego satelitę niebo, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc będącego w tej formie młodego Saiyanina, były ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką, jaką zostawił wnukowi, była Sì Xīng Qiú, czterogwiazdkowa smocza kula. Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga thumb|right|260px|Gokū omylnie bierze Umigame za skałę i chce go rozgnieśćPoznajemy Gokū w momencie, kiedy chłopiec ma dwanaście lat, sam natomiast żyje w przeświadczeniu, iż ma lat czternaście (co w późniejszej części historii tłumaczy niedouczeniem, gdyż myślał, że po jedenaście jest czternaście). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domku w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy smoczego radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są smocze kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie w buszu i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem smoczych kul napotykają na i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, mędrzec w podzięce za pomoc żółwiowi, daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, Son i Bulma poznają go w wiosce, z której porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi; *Chichi, córką Gyū Maō, przyszłą żoną Gokū. To tutaj Gokū spotyka swoich pierwszych wrogów, to jest Pilafa i jego sługi: Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach smoczych kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a bohaterów więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shen Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son drąży dziurę w zamkowej celi, do której zostali wtrąceni przez okrutnego gnoma, życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng. Zostaje ono spełnione, Shen Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf, nie zostawszy panem świata, więzi grupę przyjaciół w lochu o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię Księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę Ōzaru. Więzienie wraz z zamkiem zostają zniszczone i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|left|234px|Gokū i Kulilin na TB#22 thumb|230px|right|Mały Son na [[Tenka-ichi Budōkai#Tenka-ichi_Budōkai_22|Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22 - podziwia ogromną widownię]]Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House, domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu dotąd postać o imieniu Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia na swoją wyspę jakiejś seksownej, jędrnej i żwawej dziewczyny, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć, wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku ćwiczenia wydają się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie obaj się przyzwyczajają i ciężko pracują z myślą o wzięciu udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju Gokū spotyka starych znajomych: Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi starcia eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Red Ribbon Gun Saga Silver Taisa Saga Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. thumb|Logo Armii Red Ribbon White Shōgun Saga Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Blue Shogun Saga Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmusze ni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Red Sōsui Saga Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć. Uranai Baba Saga thumb|120px|left|Młody Son w garniturze thumb|120px|right|Protagonista kontra zamaskowany [[Son Gohan (dziadek)|Gohan]] Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób „zasłużenia na wróżenie”. Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shen Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Piccolo Daimaō Saga Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka jego zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Gokū pokonując PiccoloZnalazthumb|261x261px|Goku kontra [[Piccolo Daimaō]]ł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Oolonga, Pūuaru, Yamchę, Mutena Rōshi, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kulilina. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Kekkonshiki Saga thumb|left|Gokū, Chichi i Gohan niedaleko paleniskathumb|128px|Gokū po ślubie z ChichiSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Święty m Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóngu thumb|left|146px|Gokū trzyma [[Smocze Kule#Smocze Kule|Sì Xīng Qiú - film kinowy DB: Legenda o Shen Lóng\'ie]] Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin Saga thumb|left|236px|W walce z [[Raditz|Raditzem]] thumb|205x205px|Gokū udający śmiech po usłyszeniu żartu [[Północny Kaiō|Kaiō]]thumb|lef|Son używa [[Kaiō-kena, techniki Kaiō]] Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan. Gokū, odnalazłszy zagubionego w lesie synka, udaje się wraz z nim w podróż do chaty Żółwiego Pustelnika. Na miejscu spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Mityng zostaje przerwany przez niespodziewaną wizytę kosmity, Raditza. Ów przybysz okazuje thumb|left|Son zakłada swojemu bratu, Raditzowi, [[Podwójny Nelson|Nelsona]]się być przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, a także starszym bratem Gokū. Raditz wyjaśnia Sonowi tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji oraz, że jego prawdziwe imię to Kakarotto. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył i dopełnił jego saiyański oddział, lecz ten odmawia. Zły brat porywa Son Gohana, grożąc, że jeśli Gokū w ciągu nastthumb|216px|Gokū [[Kaiō-ken w walce Vegetą]]ępnej doby nie zabije stu Ziemian w dowód tego, że gotów jest dołączyć do brata, to jego potomek zginie. Bohater długo nie czekając, zawiera sojusz z Piccolo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Mimo iż Son walczył w towarzystwie Piccolo, Raditz wciąż miał sporą przewagę. Gdy „Saiyanin z Ziemi” odniósł kilka poważnych ran, jego syn, Son Gohan, więziony w kapsule kosmicznej wpadł w furię i na chwilę zwiększył moc, osiągając siłę większą niż Raditz. Zaatakował złego stryja i tym samym dał szansę Gokū, który błyskawicznie założył mu Nelsona. Son postanowił, że się poświęci dla dobra sprawy i nakazał Piccolo, aby wystrzelił Makankōsappō w nich obu. Tak też się dzieje. Gokū przed śmiercią dowiaduje się od konającego brata, że za rok przy będzie jeszcze dwóch, silniejszych Saiyan.thumb|left|179px|Gokū po pokonaniu NappyGokū przenosi się do Zaświatów, za sprawą Ziemskiego Boga, będąc bohaterem, który nie wahał się poświęcić życia dla innych, zachowuje ciało. Son nie trafia ani do Raju ani do Piekła. Podczas „sąd duszy” Bóg Ziemi uprasza Enmę Daiō, aby przyzwolił na spotkanie z wielkim Północnym Kaiō. Son uzyskawszy zgodę, rusza Drogą Węża, specjalnym szlakiem łączącym Zaświaty za Światem Północnego Kaiō. Zwathumb|180px|Gokū kontra Vegetabiony, trafia do ogromnego pałacu, w którym spotyka Wężową Księżniczkę. Zła pani domu pragnie uwieźć Saiyanina. Gdy jej zaloty pełzną na niczym, transformuje się w ogromnego węża i próbuje pożreć Gokū. Podczas podróży Saiyanin zasypia na czyściarze, sprzątającej ścieżkę. Śpiąc, spada z drogi i ląduje w Piekle, gdzie spotyka dwóch Oni, Goza i Meza. Znalazłszy wyjście, wraca na drogę, uprzednio kradnąc regenerujący siły Owoc Enmy DaiōZarówno przygoda z księżniczką, jak i ta w Piekle, to treści nie występujące w mandze, a fillery, stworzone na potrzeby anime.. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rozpoczyna trening u Kaiō. Tam zdobywa nowe zdolności i pozyskuje o wiele potężniejszą siłę. Po ukończeniu szkolenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Shen Lóng\'a i rusza na Ziemię. Przybywa za późno. Jeden z Saiyan, Nappa, zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem stacza pojedynek z Vegetą.Książę Saiyan okazuje się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ōzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika), Kulilina i Yajirobē, udaje mu się zwyciężyć wroga. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kulilin chce go zabić, ale Son prosi przyjaciela, aby ten darował życie okrutnemu najeźdźcy. Freezer Saga Namek Saga thumb|left Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga thumb|right|200px|Gokū w ciele [[Kapitan Ginyū|Kapitana Ginyū]] Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, których później dobija Vegeta. W starciu z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. Przed zamianą ciał Ginyū umyślnie doprowadza się do stanu krytycznego, robiąc sobie dziurę w klatce piersiowej - ma to upośledzić ruchy Gokū. Gdy kapitan pozyskawszy ciało, waczly z Vegetą i przegrywając, zamierza opanować ciało księcia, Gokū wchodzi w promień, a Ginyū odzyskuję ciało. Gokū udaremnia kapitanowi kolejną próbę pozyskania ciała Vegety - rzuca w promień żabą i Ginyū wchodzi w ciało płaza. Gokū prosi Vegetę, aby darował życie wrogowi, gdyż życie w ciele żaby jest dla niego wystarczającą karą. Vegeta zgadza się. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować, książę prowadzi Gokuū do statku Freezera, gdzie Son zasklepia rany w maszynie leczniczej. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który podówczas jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Imperator zabija Vegetę, który umierając, wyjawia Gokū, że to Freezer zniszczył ich rodzinną planetę Vegetę. Prosi go, że aby jako ostatni Saiyanin czystej krwi, wypełnił zemstę na Freezerze. thumb|right|236x236px|Super Saiyanin, Son Gokū Gokū grzebie Vegetę i staje do walki z Changelingiem. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiō-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. left|180x180px|Gokū kontra Freezer 100%Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera ki z Namek oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilithumb|220x220px|Saiyanin próbuje uświadomić Freezera o istocie sytuacji, w jakiej ów się znajdujen ginie, przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Pod wpływem emocji przemienia się w Super Saiyannina. Toczy walkę z Freezerem. Podczas starcia wojownicy uszkadzają jądro Namek. Nie radzący sobie Freezer osiąga 100% mocy. Rzuca w Gokū Tsuibikienzan. Energetyczne tarcze wracają niczym bumerang i trafiają samego Changelinga. Konający tyran prosi, aby Son okazał litość i podarował mu odrobinę ki, która pozwoli na przetrwanie w próżni. Saiyanin zgadza się. Podstępny wróg gromadzi zyskaną ki i wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci kikōhy w kierunku dobroczyńcy. Son z łatwością odbija i wysyła imperatora w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gokū w panice szuka drogi ucieczki z eksplodującej Namek. Próbuje odlecieć statkiem Freezera, lecz nie udaje mu się go uruchomić. W końcu odpala kapsułę jednego z członków Oddziału Ginyū i rusza w miejsce zapisane w komendach autopilota. Garlic Junior Saga thumb|left|210px|Ranny Gokū na [[Planeta Yardrat|Yardrat]] Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga thumb|left|170px|Gokū świeżo po powrocie z tułaczki [[Kosmos|przestrzeni kosmicznej]] thumb|right|170px|Trunks sprawdza, czy to, co słyszał o Gokū, to prawda thumb|right|170px|Son pokazuje, na czym polega działanie [[Teleportacja|teleportacji]] Lądując na Ziemi, zostaje gorąco powitany przez przyjaciół. Zaskoczony, że wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie wyląduje, dowiaduje się, że to za sprawą tajemniczego młodzieńca. Poproszony na cztery oczy, odbywa rozmowę z owym młodzieńcem, Trunksa z przyszłości, który to młodzieniec mówi mu, że światu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Trunks, uprzednio przetestowawszy siłę i autentyczność SonaTrunks z przyszłości nie do końca wierzył w opowieści Gohana i matki mówiące o sile, dobru i męstwie Gokū, gdyż nigdy go nie poznał. Młody przybysz postanowił, że opowie swą historię Sonowi dopiero, gdy plotki o nim się potwierdzą., wyjawia mu, że za trzy lata, 11 maja o godzinie 10 rano Ziemię zaatakują sztuczni ludzie, androidy, istoty stworzone przez opętanego manią zemszczenia się na Gokū naukowca Armii Red Ribbon, Doktora Gero. Chłopiec informuje także Sona, że ten nie będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Celem zapobieżenia śmierci Saiyanina, młody przybysz z przyszłości daje Son Gokū opakowanie tabletek, medykament, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Nakazuje Gokū, aby ten zaczął zażywać lek, jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze objawy choroby. Trunks obiecuje wrócić za trzy lata, po czym żegna się i odlatuje do swoich czasów. Son, z małą pomocą Piccolo, który to dzięki swemu nameczańskiemu słuchowi był świadkiem całej rozmowy, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice miejsca, o którym wspominał podróżnik w czasie, to jest wyspy oddalonej o 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Jinzōningen Saga thumb|left|188x188px|Męczony wirusem serca Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej niezaludnionej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Zregenerowany Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam Son, złożony w łóżku, zdrowieje. Zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Fukanzentai Cell Saga Upływają dni, a on, nadal osłabiony, leży w śpiączce, co wyklucza jego udział w walce z wrogiem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga thumb|left|160px|Ratuje Tena thumb|right|160px|Ratuje Piccolo thumb|right|210px|[[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu]] Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły. Okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy, a o wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości, Cell. Saiyanin wpada na pomysł, aby podjąć trening w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. To specjalne pomieszczenie, pokój boskiego pałacu, stanowi inny wymiar, wewnątrz którego wartość czasowa odpowiadająca 365 ziemskim dniom mija w przeciągu upływu 24 godzin w świecie zewnętrznym. Pierwsi na ćwiczenia idą Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości. Podczas czekania Gokū i Gohan przypatrują się walce Piccolo z Cellem. W momencie, kiedy Cell ostatecznie pokonuje Piccolo, doprowadzając Nameczanina do utraty przytomności, Son powstrzymuje swego syna przed interwencją. Gdy Cell zamierza unicestwić chroniącego androidy Tenshinhana, Gokū teleportuje się na pole bitwy i eskortuje stamtąd poturbowanych Piccolo i Tena, poprzysiągłszy Cellowi, że już niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Doczekawszy się swojej kolejki, rozpoczyna ćwiczenia. Już w pierwszych tygodniach wewnątrz sali jego syn osiąga stadium SSJ, a on przewyższa ten poziom, opanowywując oba etapy stadium Ultra Super Saiyanina. W miarę treningu Gokū odkrywa, że jego syn, ćwicząc, znacznie go przewyższył, lecz nie panuje jeszcze nad nowo nabytą mocą. thumb|left|176px|Gokū i Gohan po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu Kanzentai Cell Saga Odbywszy trening, Son dowiaduje się, że Cell pochłonął Osiemnastą i osiągnął finalne stadium, a także, że potwór organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Jako że po połączeniu Boga Ziemi i Piccolo istniejące na Ziemi smocze kule tracą moc, Son sprowadza z odległej Namek Dendego, aby ten został nowym bogiem Ziemi i przywrócił życie Shen Lóngowi. Na wszelki wypadek odszukuje kule. Cell Game Saga Turniej się zaczyna. Jako pierwszy na macie staje Son Gokū. Wojownik stacza zaciekłą i na pierwszy rzut oka wyrównaną walkę. Prezentuje nowy szczebel mocy, na jaki wspiął się dzięki treningom w innym wymiarze. Super Saiyanin Full Power, bo taką nazwę nosi owa wariacja, jest absolutną granicą poziomu bojowego, osiągalnego w pierwszym stadium Super Saiyanina. Owa półtransformacja drastycznie zwiększa jego siłę, szybkość, opanowanie, a także nieznacznie muskulaturę.thumb|262x262px|Gokū [[Super Saiyanin Full Power|SSJ Full Power w walce z Cellem]] Bitwa do samego końca wygląda na potyczkę równego z równym. Son stara się ze wszystkich sił. Wylatuje wysoko w górę i grozi Cellowi, że wystrzeli potężną Kamehame-Hę w jego kierunku. Ów wystrzał mógłby zniszczyć całą Ziemię, dlatego też mutant, wiedząc, że Son nie zaryzykowałby życia Ziemian, nie daje się zastraszyć. Saiyanin, w ostatniej chwili przed wystrzałem, teleportuje się obok cela i wypala prosto w niego, tak, że trajektoria kikōhy omija jądro planety, tym samym nie uszkadzając go. Trafia jednak w Cella, zostawiając mu połowę ciała, fragment od pasa w górę ulega waporyzacji pod wpływem ataku. Cell się regeneruje i, jak każdy SaiyaninCell, mając komórki Saiyan, tak jak oni przy otarciu się o śmierć i regeneracji, zwielokrotnia poziom bojowy., potęguje swoją siłę. Ostatecznie Gokū wycofuje się i wystawia jako następcę swojego syna, Gohana. Cell, po długiej i ciężkiej walce, ulega młodemu Półsaiyaninowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na planetę Północnego Kaiō i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna, dopingując go, by zabił Cella, który, jak się okazało, przeżył autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa na drugim świecie. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga thumb|left|FSSJ w Piekle|135x135px Kaiō zabiera Gokū do Świata Dai Kaiō, gdzie podekscytowany Saiyanin ma spotkać nowych silnych przeciwników. Poznaje Paikūhana, mistrza Zachodniej Galaktyki. Razem tłumią rebelię w Piekle. Son przybiera wtedy poziom FSSJ, gdyż nie zdąża osiągnąć SSJ, bo jego towarzysz sam rozprawia się z wrogami. Następnie Saiyanin bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki, zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai, za zwycięstwo którego obiecany był specjalny trening pod okiem Dai Kaiō. Zawody wygrywa, lecz na mocy decyzji nadrzędnego arbitra, Dai Kaiō, zostaje zdyskwalifikowany za wyjście z maty, a ściślej, dotknięcie sufitu areny. Po jakimś czasie od zwycięstwa, Son oznajmia telepatycznie Gohanowi, Vegecie i Trunksowi, że na dobę wraca do świata żywych i weźmie udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Saga Dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje si ę, że ma drugiego syna, Son Gotena, bardzo się cieszy z tej nowiny. Dziecka nie poznał wcześniej, ponieważ Goten urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w starciu Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego demona Majin Bū, by zawładnąć galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wschodnim Kaiōshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Madōshi Babidi Saga thumb|134x134px Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Spopovitchem, którzy wracają do kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dābra, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō Juniora i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Na pokładzie maszyny Babidiego Son stawia czoła żywiącemu się ki Yakonowi. Przeciwnik pochłania emanowaną przez Saiyanina moc, jednak Gokū wyzwala tak potężne Kiai-Hō, że uwolniona energia rozsadza łakomego potwora, zabijając go. Wkrótce potem Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten, dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu, uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū, również przemienionym w SSJ2, toczą długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której raz lepszy jest Vegeta, a raz Gokū. Ostatecznie, usatysfakcjonowani, zaprzestają walki, chcąc unicestwić Majin Bū, do którego przebudzenia doprowadzili. Gdy okazuje się, że Son ma tylko jedną senzu, Vegeta obezwładnia go ciosem w tył głowy, chcąc samemu rozprawić się z demonem. Fusion Saga Po ciężkiej walce Saiyan, Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, zaczyna trening nad techniką fuzii z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem, uznając, że jest to jedyny sposób na pokonanie Majina. thumb|Gokū SSJ3|257x257px Po paru minutach, widząc, jak thumb|left|252x252px|Gokū + Vegeta = VegettoBū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców, leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni, potrzebne na trening dla maluchów, przez które to dni obowiązuje Babidiego i Majin Bū do zaprzestania mordowania Ziemian. Gdy kończy się „przepustka”, Son Gokū wraca w Zaświaty. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i nigdy nie trafił przed oblicze Enmy Daiō. Wyczuwszy ki syna, teleportuje się w miejsce, z którego owa moc dochodzi, czyli do Świata Kaiōshinów. Trenując z synem walkę Z-Swordem, doprowadza do złamania miecza. Z wnętrza oręża wychodzi Rō Kaiōshin, jedyny przetrwałego Kaiōshina sprzed piętnastu pokoleń bogów. Owy starzec podwyższa moc Gohana oraz, co ważniejsze, oddaje swe życie Son Gokū, a także ofiaruje mu w prezencie kolczyki potara. Son wraca do walki z demonem i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wcześniej wchłoniętych przez Bū. Potem Majin niszczy Ziemię, a walka przenosi się na Planetę Bogów. Junsui Bū Saga Gokū i Vegeta toczą z demonem szereg walk, co pewien czas wymieniając się nawzajem. Kiedy Son Gokū SSJ3 walczy z Bū, Vegeta uświadamia sobie, że zawsze był zazdrosny o Kakarotto i tylko się oszukiwał, myśląc, że thumb|left|Gokū tworzący wielką Genki-Damęthumb|left|Tak Gokū wyobrażał sobie fuzję z Mr. Satanem|200x200pxjest od niego lepszy. Dokonuje wewnętrznego podsumowania, wzruszając się przy tym.thumb|Gokū zaskoczony po tym, jak Majin Bū odbija Genki-Damę Dostrzega, że zawsze Gokū próbował być przyjacielem Vegety, ale on tego nie akceptował, traktując go niczym wroga. Zauważa, że Son najpierw darował mu życie, a później poświęcił swoje, w jego obronie. Przypatrując się tej walce, książę akceptuje Gokū, jako najsilniejszą istotę na świecie i dostrzega jego wyższość. Nazywa go również przyjacielem. W trakcie walki Gokū postanawia zkumulować całą swoją ki, aby ostatecznie zabić Czystego Majin Bū. Nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ w formie SSJ3 za życia nie może zebrać tyle energii, ile mógł, kiedy był martwy. Po walce z Bū, Gokū, na rozkaz Vegety, tworzy wielką Genki-Damę z ki Ziemian, lecz nie wszyscy Zi emianie angażują się w zbiór mocy, myśląc, że to tylko kolejna sztuczka czarnoksiężnika Babidiego. Kiedy Gokū formuje kulę mocy, Vegeta skupia na sobie uwagę demona. Bū wygrywa z Księciem Saiyan, mocno go turbując. Ostatecznie Son uzyskuję super Genki-Damę, a wszystko za sprawą Mistera Satana, który, wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem Ziemian, przemawia im do rozsądku, robiąc im moralne podsumowanie. Ziemianie, przekonani przez uważanego za bohatera i autorytet w dziedzinie sztuk walki mistrza Mistera Satana, aby unieśli ręce w górę, doprowadzają do zwielokrotnienia objętości kuli. thumb|Gokū zabija Majin Bū, chwaląc go za jego siłę Chcący zadać ostatni cios, rzut Genki-Damą, Son orientuje się, że na linii strzału stoi wykończony walką Vegeta, którego Zły Bū bierze za zakładnika. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Gruby Bū wkracza do akcji, stając do walki ze swoim jin. Gdy oba demony toczą walkę, Vegetę zabiera z pola bitwy Mister Satan, dając Gokū niepowtarzalną okazję do rzutu. Son, skoncentrowawszy siłę, ciska Genki-Damą w stronę przeciwnika, lecz demonowi udaję się ją odbić. Dzięki drugiemu poleceniu Vegety, Dende prosi nameczańskiego smoka, Porungę, aby ten dodał sił wyczerpanemu Son Gokū. Kakarotto zamienia się w SSJ i drugi raz kieruję kulę w stronę Majina. Gdy Genki-Dama jest już o krok od wymazania Czystego Majin Bū, Son żegna się z demonem podsumowującym jego istnienie monologiem, zwieńczając ową przemowę słowami „Byłeś świetny. Do zobaczenia”. Zakończenie Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Seria „Z” oraz manga kończą się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū. Wojownik odchodzi na kilka lat w celu trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Majin Bū, której imię brzmi Ūb. Natomiast w poprawionej wersji mangi, Gokū powierza Ūbowi rolę obrońcy Ziemi, a jako atrybuty odpowiedzialnej funkcji, jaką na niego nakłada, ofiarowuje mu Kinto i Nyoi-bō. Filmy i odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie thumb|Gokū Kaiō-ken kontra Dr Whellow Gokū rusza na pomoc uprowadzonym przez sługi Dr. Kochina Mutenowi Rōshi i Bulmie. Walczy z biowojownikami Misokattsunem, Ebifuryą i Kishīme. Wszystkich trzech pokonuje bez większych przeszkód, używając do tego Kaiō-kena. Gdy ma za sobą walkę ze sługami, rusza na spotkanie z Doktorem Whellow. Razem z Piccolo Son pokonuję złego naukowca za pomocą Genki-Damy. Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna i decydująca walka całej Ziemi Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū W tym filmie kinowym Son mierzy się ze Slugiem, Super Nameczaninem i prawdopodobnym bratem Katatsa oraz thumb|left|Gokū FSSJNajstarszego. Zły kosmita ciężko rani Gokū. Saiyanin pod wpływem złości osiąga poziom FSSJ. Mimo że transformacja nie trwa długo, Son Gokū daje radę bardzo osłabić przeciwnika. Następnie Slug się powiększa i łapie Sona. Na polecenie Piccolo Gohan gwiżdże, czym wprawia Sluga w stan niemal paralityczny - nameczański słuch jest niezwykle wrażliwy. Gokū leci wysoko w niebo i stamtąd wystrzeliwuje Genki-Damę, która zabija złego Nameczanina. Dragon Ball Z: Niesamowicie potężny kontra potężny thumb|Gokū walczący z Coolerem Akcja rozgrywa się już po zabiciu tyrana i dyktatora Północnej Galaktyki Freezera przez Trunksa a przed atakiem #19 i #20 na wyspę niedaleko Wschodniej Stolicy. Na Ziemi zjawia się nikomu dotąd nieznany starszy brat Freezera Cooler. Na niekorzyść Gokū okazuje się silniejszy niż jego brat. Po ciężkiej walce Sona z najeźdźcą, Cooler tworzy wielką Death Ball i rzuca nią w kierunku Ziemi. Sonowi udaje się ją odbić w kierunku Changelinga, wysyłając tym samym Coolera w kierunku Słońca. Dragon Ball Z: Zderzenie! Wojownicy o mocy 10,000,000,000 Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Ekstremalna walka!!! Trzech wspaniałych Super Saiyan Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka! thumb|left|254px|Gokū w walce z Brollym Gokū i jego żona oczekują w kolejce na spotkanie z dyrektorem elitarnej prywatnej letniej placówki edukacyjnej, do której Chichi pragnie zapisać Gohana. Gdy nadchodzi ich kolej i rozpoczynają rozmowę, Północny Kaiō, używając telepatii, przemawia do Sona. Gokū, skorzystawszy z okazji, wymyka się żonie, teleportując się do Świata Północnego Kaiō (na spotkaniu, ubrany w garnitur, musiał udawać interesującego się dobrą lekturą i sportem przykładnego ojca, co go niezwykle nudziło, dodatkowo był głodny. Kaiō, poczęstowawszy Son Gokū najróżniejszymi specjałami, opowiada wojownikowi historię o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie, który zniszczył Południową Galaktykę. Gokū, przemierzywszy Siódmy Wszechświat śladem ki Legendarnego Saiyanina, trafia na Nową Vegetę, gdzie spotyka resztę Wojowników Z, którzy trafili tam, lecąc wraz z Saiyaninem Paragusem. Son dowiaduje się, że Vegeta został zaproszony na planetę, aby został jej nowym królem oraz aby rozprawił się z ową legendą, niszczącą okolicę. Gdy Gokū przypadkowo odkrywa, że Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem jest Broly, syn Paragusa, Vegeta, oszacowawszy szanse w starciu z legendą, popada w katatonię, całkowicie się załamując. Ze względu na to, że będący jeszcze niemowlętami rówieśnicy Brolly i Gokū tuż po urodzeniu leżeli w sąsiednich inkubatorach, a Brolly musiał całymi godzinami wysłuchiwać drącego się w niebo głosy płaczącego Sona, LSSJ na dźwięk głosu Gokū wpada w furię, stając się bezlitosnym mordercą. Rosnąca latami nienawiść do Gokū znajduje upust w walce. Starcie trwa bardzo długo, Son przegrywa. Ledwie żywy błaga przyjaciół, aby przekazali mu swoją ki, bo gdy zbierze jej wystarczająco dużo, będzie w stanie stawić czoła wrogowi. Dostaje energię od wszystkich prócz Vegety. Książę, deklarując swoją wyższość nad przyjacielem, ofiarowuje mu moc dopiero po tym, jak widzi, że Brolly przyparł Sona do skały i zabiera się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Doładowany ki zjednoczonych Wojowników Z, Son, uderzając lewym prostym, rozrywa brzuch Brolly'ego i powodując tym olbrzymi krwotok, dopuszcza do erupcji skumulowanej w Legendarnym Saiyaninie ki, wysławszy go w kosmos. Brolly, zamrożony w ogromnej bryle, dryfuje poprzez próżnię, ostatecznie docierając do Ziemi. Dragon Ball Z: Na skraju galaktyki!! Super-niewiarygodna istota Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają thumb|Gokū SSJ w walce z Brollym Gokū przez cały film obserwuje z Zaświatów, jak jego przyjaciele walczą z uwolnionym z lodowej bryły Brollym. Gdy jego synowie wystrzeliwują Kamehame-Hę w kierunku ogromne kikōhy Brolly'ego, za sprawą wypowiedzianego przez Gotena życzenia, Shen Lóng sprowadza na chwilę Sona na Ziemię, aby ten dodał im kurażu i wspomógł swoją ki. Gokū ruga synów za to, że tak szybko się poddają i nakazuje skoncentrować całą moc. Zamienia się w Super Saiyanina i wystrzeliwuje swoją Kamehame-Hę u boku fali synów, czym podbudowuje ich morale. Nieustannie przemawia do nich, zadając retoryczne pytania, w stylu, „czy nie przeszkadza im, że jeśli ustąpią, Brolly zniszczyć Ziemię?”, „czy to, że go nie ma w pobliżu, ma wyrokować ich kapitulację?”. Po tych słowach bracia sięgają po zapasy energii i na znak ojca wszyscy trzej wystrzeliwują potężną wiązkę, która, przebiwszy pocisk LSSJ, dosięga jego Brolly'ego, rozrywając jego ciało na strzępy, zabijając go. Gdy Brolly umiera, Gokū niepostrzeżenie powraca w Zaświaty. Dragon Ball Z: Super wojownik pokonany!! Ja jestem jedynym, który wygra Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Eksplozja Pięści Smoka!! Jeśli Gokū się nie uda to komu Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i Bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! thumb|left|Gokū SSJG zraniony przez Beerusa Gokū, wymignąwszy się od uczestnictwa w przyjęciu z okazji urodzin Bulmy, udaje się na trening do Świata Zachodniego Kaiō. Ćwicząc wraz z Bubblesem nieopodal domu Kaiō, podsłuchuje telepatyczną rozmowę pomiędzy Kaiōbito a Północnym Kaiō, z której rozumie tylko słowa „wielki Beerus”. Po krótszym oporze Kaiō wyjaśnia uczniowi, o czym rozmawiał z Kaiōshinem. Niedługo po tym na planecie zjawiają się Hakaishin Beerus oraz jego mistrz i przyboczny Whis, poszukują Super Saiyanina Goda. W niedługim czasie wywiązuje się walka pomiędzy Sonem a Beerusem. Bóg pokonuje Saiyanina jedną ręką, powalając go na ziemię. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie "F" thumb|Goku zadaje śmiertelny cios FreezerowiGoku wraz z Vegetą udaje się na Planetoidę Beerusa, by trenować pod okiem Whisa. Absorbują boską moc, stając się silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak w pewnym momencie rybia wyrocznia informuje Saiyan o powrocie Freezera, który również posiadł boską moc. Goku i Vegeta wracają na Ziemię, by się zmierzyć z odrodzonym tyranem. Goku walczy z Freezerem w 4 formie i daje sobie z nim radę. W pewnym momencie Goku przybiera nową formę: SSJGSSJ i wyjaśnia, że jest to połączenie Boskiego Super Saiyanina ze zwykłym Super Saiyaninem. Freezer w odpowiedzi pokazuje swoją nową, Złotą postać. Saiyanin toczy wyrównaną walkę z Changelingiem, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczyna przeważać i zyskuje przewagę dzięki Kamehame-Ha. Jednak Freezerowi udaje się podstępnie podpuścić Goku i przebija go na wylot Death Beamem. Pastwi się nad pokonanym Goku i usiłuje namówić Vegetę, by go zabił, jednak ten odmawia. Krilan daje Goku Senzu, a Vegeta zmienia się w SSJGSSJ i sam staje do walki ze Złotym Freezerem. Saiyański Książę łatwo pokonuje Changelinga, pozbawiając go Złotej formy. Ma już zadać ostateczny cios, jednak Freezer nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką podstępnie niszczy Ziemię. Whis wykorzystuje swoje berło, by teleportować siebie, Goku, Beerusa, Gohana, Piccolo, Krilana, Tenshinhana, Jaco, Żółwiego Pustelnika i Bulmę na jakąś skałę pośród szczątków Ziemi. Goku żałuje, że nie zniszczył Freezera, gdy miał okazję. Wszyscy tracą nadzieję, a Bulma płacze po utracie swoich bliskich. Jednak okazuje się, że Whis potrafi cofnąć czas o 3 minuty. Mentor Beerusa cofa czas do momentu na chwilę przed zniszczeniem Ziemi. Pokonany przez Vegetę Freezer usiłuje zniszczyć Ziemię, jednak nagle nadlatuje Goku, który ponownie zmienił się w SSJGSSJ i za pomocą Kamehame-Ha niszczy Freezera. Dragon Ball Z Original Video Anime: Ostateczna samotna walka ojca Wojownika Z, Kakarrotta, tego, który wyzwał Freezera Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z Televikko Original Video Anime: Atsumare! Świat Gokū! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Historia poboczna: Plan unicestwienia Saiyan część pierwsza: Ziemia Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Historia poboczna: Plan unicestwienia Saiyan część druga: Kosmos Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Shūnkan Shōnen Jump Original Video Anime: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają!! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Saga Złotego Freezera Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Dragon Ball GT Black Dragon Ball Saga thumb|Gokū po przemianie Seria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, stworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Mega Piccolo do postaci Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō, nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą odczynić czar, który stworzyły: przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi. thumb|left|Gokū SSJ w GTPółnocny Kaiō odkrywa także, że kule rozsyłane są po całym Siódmym Wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zostało wypowiedziane życzenie w ciągu roku, zostanie ona doszczętnie zniszczona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan celem poszukiwań. Baby Saga Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr. Myū, który odtwarza komórki tsufuliańskiego króla w postacie mutanta o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu laboratorium i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie zastają Ziemian zainfekowanych jajami złożonymi w nich przez Baby'ego, w wyniku działania których zostają przemienieni w Tsufilian, ślepo posłusznych mutantowi. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. thumb|left|Son SSJ3 w GTPo ciężkim starciu o mało nie ginie, lecz Kaiōbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki zdolności teleportacji. Kaiōbito wraz z seniorem bogów, przeniósłszy Sona do Świata Kaiōshinów, siłą wyciągają jego nieodrastający ogon. Ta sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia historii z Sūgorō i Sūkogorō! Wiesz, kiedy oni występowali? Kim byli? Rozwiń ją! Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie stacza kolejny pojedynek, a ostatecznie, zmęczony po walce, patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru. Traci nad sobą kontrolę, lecz Pan pokazuje mu zdjęcia z wakacji. Gokū przypomina sobie piękne chwile spędzone z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, po czym zamienia się w Super Saiyanina Four.thumb|Son Gokū SSJ4 Baby w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ōzaru dzięki maszynie Bulmy. Ich walka trwa bardzo długo. Mimo że Son jest w postaci SSJ4, jego ki się wyczerpuje. Powoli traci energię. Wyczerpany, otrzymuje moc przekazaną mu przez Trunksa, Gohana oraz Gotena. Dzięki nowej energii pokonuję Ōgon Ōzaru Baby Vegetę. Po walce, uderwawszy ogon Baby'ego, zmusza go, by opuścił ciało Vegety, gdyż pozostanie we wnętrzu powracającego do normalnej postaci Księcia Saiyan było niemożliwe, ponieważ ciało Baby'ego znacznie urosło podczas transformacji w Ōgon Ōzaru. Baby, opuściwszy ciało, Vegety próbuje uciec, lecz Gokū, wystrzeliwszy Kamehame-Hę, wysyła go na Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Plant ponownie użyto starożytnych smoczych kul, uniemożliwiając tym samym odczynienie uroku rzuconego przez Czerwonego Shen Lóng\'a na Sona. Toteż Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant, chcąc tym samym uniknąć zagłady rasy ludzkiej na rozpadającej się Ziemi. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę, aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian z Plantu. Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi i #17 z Piekła. Odpowiada na zaproszenie naukowców, lecąc do Piekła portalem stworzonym przez androidalne sobowtóry. Na miejscu, zapędzony w pułapkę, zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz Zaświatów. Toczy walkę z Freezerem i Cellem. Gdy do antagonistów dociera, że mimo upływu lat i pomniejszenia Sona, dalej nie mogą się z nim równać, wykonują oni atak Hell's Buster, którym zsyłają Saiyanina do podpiekielnych kondygnacji Zaświatów, gdzie piekielna strażniczka Rōbā poddaje go karze tortur, przeznaczonej dla rezydentów Piekła. Gdy Saiyaninowi udaje się wydostać z bryły lodowej, do której trafił w konsekwencji odbycia ostatnie tortury, a także pokonać Cella i Freezera, z pomocą strąconego przez Enmę Daiō z Nieba do Piekła Piccolo i przebywającego na Ziemi Dendego, ucieka do świata żywych otwartym przez Nameczan portalem. Podejmuje walkę z powstałym z połączenia dwóch androidów Super #17. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū, w asyście Osiemnastki, likwiduje go techniką Ryū-ken. Aku Xīng Lóng Saga thumb|Gokū z Vegetą w postaci Gogety SSJ4 Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele pragną wskrzesić ofiary pomordowane przez wszystkich oswobodzonych z Piekła. Na smoczych kulach pojawiają się pęknięcia. Okazuje się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało przesyt ujemnej energii. Zamiast tradycyjnego Shen Lóng\'a pojawia się Zły Niebieski Shen Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję wyniszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemi. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóngiem okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki technice fuzji tworzą Gogetę. Powstały wojownik jest na tyle silny, że może bez trudu rozprawić się z wrogiem. Jednak mieszanka saiyańskich dum dwóch wojowników sprawia, że w swej pysze Gogeta miast pokonać wroga, delektuje się nim, drwiąc z jego marnej siły. Z powodu olbrzymiej mocy, jaką dysponuje nowo powstała postać, fuzja skraca się z 30 do zaledwie 5 minut. Mimo krótkiego czasu nim wojownicy się rozłączają, Yī Xīng Lóng zostaje dosyć mocno ranny. Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Animowana smocza historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shen Lóng\'em. Saiyanin odlatuje na grzbiecie smoka. Przed zniknięciem odwiedza Kame House i żegna się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Kulilinem i Umigame. Następnie zaś zstępuje do Piekła, gdzie zamienia ostatnie słowa z Piccolo, po czym znika i widz Dragon Balla widzi go, gdy na Shen Lóng\'ie leci w stronę nieba, wtedy też smocze kule wtapiają się w jego ciało, opuszczając Ziemię. Po opuszczeniu Ziemi Poboczna historia Gokū! Dowodem jego męstwa jest Sì Xīng Qiú Gdy Gokū Junior dociera w Góry Paozu do miejsca, gdzie wraz z rodziną mieszkał jego przodek i znajduje Sì Xīng Qiú, prosząc, aby uchroniła ona jego babcię Pan od śmierci, objawia mu się Son Gokū. Naucza praprawnuka, że żeby spełnić życzenie, trzeba odnaleźć siedem smoczych kul. Tłumaczy chłopcu, kim jest. Chwali go za to, jaki jest silny i dzielny, tłumaczy mu, że w końcu jego imię to Son Gokū, więc musi być taki, jak Son Gokū. Gdy Pack i Pan przybywają w Góry Paozu, Son Gokū Senior, skorzystawszy z okazji, wraca w Zaświaty. Telepatycznie tłumaczy potomkowi, że to nie smocza kula uratowała Pan, a cała wielka odwaga, z jaką chłopiec udał się w tę misję. Na koniec Gokū Senior żegna się z wnukiem słowami: „Zawsze krocz wprost przed siebie, Son Gokū”. DBGT#64 Po upływie około 60, 90 lat Gokū ponownie pojawia się na Ziemi. Przybywa na jeden z Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie na trybunach obserwuje poczynania swego potomka, Son Gokū Juniora. Gdy Pan dostrzega jego obecność, Son znika wśród tłumu widowni. Następnie widz Dragon Balla widzi go, jak z uśmiechem na twarzy przechadza się po Wyspie Papaya. Tak kończy się opowieść o nim i jego przyjaciołach. Dragon Ball Kai Dragon Ball Kai to odnowiona wersja serii Dragon Ball Z. Została wydana z okazji dwudziestolecia całego anime. Gokū występuje w tych samych momentach, co w pierwowzorze. Goku_i_Gohan.jpg|Son Gohan i Son Gokū u Mutena Rōshiego Son Gokū kontra Vegeta (DBKAI).jpg|Son kontra Vegeta Plik:Goku w DB KAI.jpg|Gokū na Namek Osiągnięte poziomy *Ōzaru *Fałszywy Super Saiyanin *Super Saiyanin *Ascended Super Saiyanin *Ultra Super Saiyanin *Super Saiyanin Two *Super Saiyanin Three *Ōgon Ōzaru *Super Saiyanin Four *Super Saiyanin God *Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin Ciekawostki *W 37 odcinku serii DBZ na samym początku oczom widzów serialu ukazuje się „Wùkōng Hospital”, placówka medyczna, w której przebywa Gokū. *Gokū pomimo tego, że jest trzecim najsilniejszym wojownikiem w Siódmym Wszechświecie, panicznie boi się zastrzyków. *Son to jest nazwisko, a Gokū to imię (w krajach azjatyckich przedstawia się odwrotnie niż w Europie i Ameryce) *Gokū (podobnie jak Chichi i Gyū Maō) mówiąc posługuje się jednym z dialektów północnej Japonii, odbiegającym od grupy standardowego języka japońskiego używanego w Kantō. To nacechowanie nie zostało jednak powielone przy realizacji dubbingu do znacznej większości tłumaczeń z całego świata (łącznie z polskim). Warto również dodać, że podkładająca Gokū głos Masako Nozawa pochodzi z Tokio i na co dzień posługuje się tokijską odmianą dialektu Kantō, nie dialektami północy. Galeria Goku z kulą.jpg|Son z Sì Xīng Qiú dziadka Zzz.png Ōzaru.png|Chłopak przemieniony w Ōzaru Son i Chihci na Kinto.jpeg|Son i Chihci na Kinto Son i Kulilin na treningu u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Kulilin i Gokū na treningu u Mutena Roshi Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika Goku wzbija się w przestworza za Namem.jpg|Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai walczy z Namem Goku na TB.png|Gokū na TB Goku na Wieży Muskułów.jpg|Gokū na Wieży Muskułów Zeni1.JPG|Son w fillerze trzyma Zeni Goku surfuje na Kinto.png|Gokū surfuje na Kinto Goku na Kinto.jpg|Son leci na Kinto Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23).jpg|Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23) Goku s misokatsun.png|Son kontra Misokattsun Goku xs vegeta.png|Pierwsza walka z Vegetą Goku SSJ - Kai.png|Pierwszy raz SSJ Gokū na Yardrat (1).jpg|Gokū na Yardrat (1) Gokū na Yardrat (3).jpg|Gokū na Yardrat (2) Goku&Gohan Full Power SSJ.jpg|Po wyjściu z Komnaty ducha i czasu Full Power SSJ.jpg|SSJ w kilka dni przed Cell Game Gokū ze skrzydłami (druga tyłówka DBZ).jpg|Martwy Gokū ze skrzydłami (druga tyłówka DBZ z motywem We Gotta Power) Dragon-ball-songoku.jpg|Podczas Anoyo-ichi Budōkai Goku return.png|Moment powrotu z Zaświatów - przed TB#25 Goku SSJ2 kontra Majin Vegeta.png|W walce z Majin Vegetą Goku SSJ Three (1).jpg|Super Saiyanin Three Dbz 3.png|SSJ3 (1) Goku Kienzan.png|Wewnątrz Majin Bū, wykonuje Kienzan Goku, Genki Dama, Świat Kaioshinów.png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (1) Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów.jpg|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (2) Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów (2).png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (3) SonGoku.png|Genki-Dama konta Majin Bū (4) Ssj 3.png|SSJ3 (2) Goku SJS3.png|SSJ3 (3) Goku 5.PNG|Walka z Janembą (1) Goku 32.PNG|Walka z Janembą (2) Goku 43.PNG|Walka z Janembą (3) Goku SSJ.jpg|Prezentuje poziom SSJ Tarble'owi Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie ślubne Son Gohana i Videl (Dragon Ball Super) DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (02).jpg|Trenuje na swoim polu (1) Son Gokū trenuje na swoim polu (DBS, odc. 001).jpg|Trenuje na swoim polu (2) Super Saiyanin God (3).jpg|Super Saiyanin God w walce z Beerusem Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa.jpg|Son i Vegeta z emblematami Whisa Sdfdf.jpg|Genki-Dama w walce z Yī Xīng Lóngiem Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú (obok swojego potomka, DBGT).jpg|Gokū trzyma Sì Xīng Qiú (odcinek specjalny DBGT) Pomnik.jpg|Pomnik Sona w DBGT Gokuu.jpeg Super kaioken 2.png|Kaiō-ken imgChara.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Grafika koncepcyjna Sona z filmu DBZ- Odrodzenie „ F”.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna najnowszej postaci Gokū Goku Revival of F.png|Gokū w filmie Odrodzenie „F” - fanart autorstwa el-maky-z z DeviantArtu chara_img012.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img01.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Goku trenuje.jpg|Trenuje u Północnego Kaio Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia